


Mom Jeans

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Flereal, Fluff and Angst, Flurtleneck, Humour, Nudity, Random & Short, Sexual Humor, Sharcy, Showers, Turtleneck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Just a random Sharcy Fic: Set somewhere between 2x05 and 2x06. Lucy wakes up extra early to have a hot shower before the others. Only to end up walking in on Garcia.





	Mom Jeans

Lucy danced with her earphones in to youtube music on her mobile phone. She had put her alarm on for 4:30 am just to get a hot shower before Wyatt used up all the hot water. She was in her own world as she walked into the bathroom. She lip synced with passion to Meghan Trainor ‘Me Too’. She needed the pep in her step from the music to stay awake as she placed her gear on the floor. She saw the steam and sighed as she wasn’t lucky, how the hell did Wyatt get up before her.

The man had been having loud sex with Jessica until 2am.  She wiped the steam off the mirror and her eyes went wide as she saw movement. She kept very still as if it would make her invisible, as she saw Garcia in the reflection the mirror. Naked and in the shower, he spotted her as he gave her a wave and spoke. She awkwardly dragged an earphone from her ear.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” She said as she turned to face him. It was a terrible and fantastic idea. The steam was thick in the room but not enough to cover up Garcia’s strong figure. He had strong chest and trim stomach. No six pack but it didn’t detract from how attractive he was, if anything it made him more human and down to earth as he wasn’t vain enough to body build. His physique was about functionality and efficiency. She saw the scars on his body, he had chest hair and a snail trail right to his… _Damn..._ she thought impressed with what she was seeing. She cleared her throat and looked to his face. She gripped the sink behind her as she was uncomfortably turned on. It was uncomfortable given he was her work colleague and well, a time travelling killer. But then she was a time travelling killer herself. So, she really shouldn't be the pot calling the kettle black. But she didn’t understand why she was horny, it wasn't like she’d been a year without sex. It had only been a couple of weeks.

“I said I’m almost done. Unless you just want to join me there are two other faucets.” He said casually as he rinsed his hair under the shower. He was clearly comfortable with his own nudity as he hadn’t freaked out or told her to look away.

“We have a chair system, to stop stuff like this from happening. So, you can have your privacy.” She said to him, she blushed furiously as she sounded a little breathless.

“I’m just showering. Does my nudity offend you?” he asked, she was half tempted to say it did as he wasn’t supposed to be devastatingly good looking. He was distracting enough fully clothed and now here he was, naked.

“No, it’s fine. I’ve seen naked people before. Like all the time. Whatever.” She said, trying to play it cool so she wouldn’t be seen as a prude. But failing spectacularly as she was now in some weird nudity-shower challenge. If she didn't pretend it was normal for her randomly shower with him, then she'd be a prude. If she did, well, it would prove she wasn't lying. Garcia smiled, it was definitely in a devilish manner.

“Ok, well, hop in.” he said in a casual manner.

“I – no, you should enjoy. You’re probably not used to privacy.” She said as she turned to pack up her things.

“It’s not a problem. Gotta get in while there’s hot water. Unless I am making you uncomfortable.” He said, there was an edge of a challenge in his tone. She couldn’t believe she was doing it. But she was not going to have him think she was some kind of prude. Maybe, for once she’d shock him and have him run away.

“No, I’m not uncomfortable.” She told him. He gave a shrug as he went to shampoo his hair. Not paying her any mind. She stripped off her clothes and tried not to run into the shower zone. She turned on the taps for the furthest shower faucet. In seconds, the water was running on her at the perfect temperate. Hot enough to make her skin pink and toasty. She couldn’t help but sigh in pleasure as it had been months since she had a shower so perfectly temperate to her desires.

She slid a look over to Garcia wondering if he was watching her but he was just rinsing shampoo from his hair. He really didn’t seem to care she was standing there completely naked with him in the shower. Part of her was a little annoyed, was she not his type? But then she probably figured that he was comfortable with nudity in general that her standing here was nothing until she looked down. Her eyes went wide as it turned out she was his type and he wasn't so immune to her nudity as she assumed. It gave her a nice and healthy ego boost.

“If you keep looking, I’ll start charging by the minute.” Garcia quipped as he caught her gawking. She couldn’t help it, he was just there; naked. She tried to remember the last time she got to see a man fully naked and just enjoy the view like this. With Wyatt, it was all bed sheets and in the dark. The morning sex hadn’t been much of a show, once again they’d both been shy and hiding everything. She always assumed they’d get passed those first awkward naked moments. But it wasn’t meant to be. Now, she was naked in the shower with Garcia. Just showing what she had, staring at what he had going on. With all the steam and hot water, it was like a live playgirl centrefold. A very rugged and manly one, she wondered what it would be like to be pressed up against his body.

“I was not looking at you.” She lied, she turned away and focussed on her shower. Also trying to wash away all the dirty fantasy of the man next to her.

“Uhuh, you want soap? Shampoo and conditioner?” he offered in a casual manner like it was completely normal for a man and woman to shower together and it not be sexual. Sure, he was turned on, but he wasn't standing there like a pervert gawking at her while he yanked on himself. He didn't make any lewd comments or flirt with her. Instead he casually went about his business of washing up and just pretended his erection wasn't there. Maybe it could normal for them to share a shower and it mean absolutely nothing. It wasn’t as awkward as Lucy expected it to be. She didn’t feel the need to cover up, it was like a pure ‘whatever, I’m here. If you got a problem with it, that’s your problem not mine’. She weirdly trusted him not to make any untoward moves. He hadn’t so far.

“I’m fine.” She assured him as she had her own shower products on the wall. She went to them. She watched him, wondering if he was going to look at her.

“I can wash your back if you want.” He offered with a laugh as he rinsed condition from his hair. The first comment that could be misconstrued as terrible flirtation. But she knew it wasn't, he was just using humor to diffuse any tension that was lingering in the room.

“I’m perfectly capable of washing myself. You however missed a spot while rinsing.” She said just to be pernickety and pretend this was normal when it was far from it.

“Thanks.” Garcia said, Lucy opened her mouth to say something else when the door opened. She watched as Jiya stepped in. She wore annoyed look as she saw the steam and heard the shower.

“Wyatt, the chai-oh.” Jiya said, she went from annoyed to surprised as she realised it was not Wyatt but Lucy and Garcia who forgot the chair protocol.

“Hey, there’s another shower free.” Garcia said to her in a casual manner.

“I’m going to the toilet. Don’t mind me, I just can’t hold it.” Jiya told them, she rushed by them pretending not to look. She ducked into the toilet stall. Lucy went about having her shower. A few moments later, Jiya came out and rinsed her hands at the sink.

She slowly walked by checking out Garcia, she looked at Lucy with a smile. That smile that said ‘Hot damn, I’m so proud of you, go get it.’ Lucy made a face and shook her face. Jiya clearly decided to believe the two had been having sex before she came in.

“Thanks, enjoy the hot water.” Jiya said as she rushed out of the room.

* * *

 

Later, Jiya sat at the breakfast table with a grin like a cat that ate the canary. She looked at Garcia and then Lucy.

“It’s not what you’re thinking.” Lucy told her in a low voice as they both were staring at Garcia’s cargo pant clad ass. They both knew full well what the man was hiding under his clothes and it seemed to add layers to their appreciation of the male physique.

“What? You’re single, go for it.”  Jiya said with glee as if it were that simple. Lucy couldn’t help but smile at how non-judgmental Jiya was. She probably figured it was just a bad boy fling or who knew as the woman tended to think on a different level to Lucy.

“Go for what?” Rufus asked as he sat down next to Jiya with his breakfast.

“Mom jeans, they are coming back into fashion. I love the 80s and Mom jeans were big then as they are now.” Jiya said before she took an innocent sip of her coffee.

“Is it bad to wear Mom jeans?” he asked, confused but then he most likely didn’t know what Mom jeans were. He was also missing out on the context of the conversation.

“No, just takes a different way of styling one’s wardrobe.” Jiya explained, she looked at Lucy with a pointed look. She didn't miss the translation of 'you should think about Garcia, and getting on him'. Rufus nodded slowly in that way men did when they didn’t get it but felt it was safer to pretend they did.

“I am not wearing Mom jeans at the moment or ever. I mean it’s in my wardrobe but I don’t think I’m going to wear them as they might not fit me.” Lucy frowned as she was trying to speak in code and wasn’t even entirely sure what she was saying. Jiya frowned as she didn’t get it.

“May I?” Garcia asked gesturing to the seat next to her. She nodded, he sat down next to her at the table with a bowl of cereal. She looked at him and saw the back of his turtleneck was sitting weird. She didn’t even think as she reached out, he saw the movement and gave her a look.

“Your turtleneck is sitting weird. Can I just?” she asked, he nodded as he ate a spoonful of cereal. She gently pulled on the collar and smoothed it into place. The fabric was so luxuriously soft, she could see why he wore it. She swallowed her desire to linger and pulled her hand away and returned it to her mug. She looked to Jiya who wore an analytical expression and then slowly smiled. Lucy wished she could just slide off her chair and away from this conversation.

“Maybe you should wear them. You could have fun wearing the Mom jeans. I'm sure you could wear them whenever or wherever you want within reason. Though maybe not communal areas or use a chair to let them dry out. You know?” Jiya suggested casually, and in a not so subtle reminder that the chair protocol hadn’t been used.

“Well, I don’t think it’s appropriate to wear the Mom Jeans. At least, that is what I’m trying to say.” Lucy said before she took a sip of her tea. How could she explain her shower with Garcia was the most non sexual experience she had with a man while naked. It was weirdly liberating and pleasurable to enjoy a hot shower with a nice view. She realised she was the 'guy' in that equation.

“I don’t know, they look like they’d be fun to wear, at least once or twice to make sure you’re certain you don’t like them. You know, really rock them. I wouldn’t judge you if you did. They look like a great fit for you and your fashion needs.” Jiya told her in an enthusiastic manner. Rufus frowned at the two of them even Garcia was wearing a suspicious expression as he ate his breakfast and listened.

“Yeah, I’m getting that loud and clear.” Lucy mumbled behind her cup.

“Not that I’m a fashion forward guy but Jiya always looks good. You should take her advice. Rock the Mom jeans.” Rufus offered, Lucy choked on her tea. “Did I say something wrong?” he asked in confusion as Lucy coughed. She felt Garcia’s hand on her back as he was about to pat her back to help her cough up the tea that went down the wrong airway. But she waved a hand as if to say she was ‘ok’.

“No, I’m ok. Just inhaled when I shouldn't have.” Lucy wheezed, as she just wanted to change the topic away from her sex life. 

"I'm sure whatever you wear will look good." Garcia commented, Jiya's eyes lit up in amusement. Lucy would've tried to kick her under the table but knowing her luck, she'd probably kick the wrong person.

"Thank you, both of you. But can we talk about something else?" She asked.


End file.
